Middle Earthean Realm
by fantasycrossoverqueen
Summary: As Baltor's quest for power continues, he chooses Middle earth. But the Heart of Middle earth is on a journey to be destroyed. Can the Winx Club save middle earth from the tyranny of both Sauron and Baltor?


Middle earthen realm:

**(set in winx season 3 and all thru lotr) as baltor tries to gain control of the entire magix dimension he stops at the middle earth planet and meets a new ally named sauron. Will the winx be able to stop him in his quest to conquer the power of middle earth.**

Chapter 1: how it all started

**mordor**

Sauron was humble wizard in training. He immersed himself in the dark arts hoping to become more than just a mere mortal on this world. He had dreams. He made this idea of perfect utopia, where he was the supreme dark lord. He wished to create a new breed, a new species that was superior to the race of men. They would annihilate and take over all the kingdoms of dwarves, elves, men, and even the peaceful towns in the shire. A new order would rise, the age of the orc. He wanted this perfection so badly; he loathed all other life on this middle earth. He was born in the darkness, raised by fire, perfected in ash. The darkness of mordor is all he has known. But he wanted more from this life. All he needed to perfect his dream was power. He was weak, puny, a disgrace to the name of wizards, more so a lord. So he continued life, dwelling upon his thoughts and dreams in the darkness.

Then, he felt it, he was drawn to it. The mountain of fire was spewing insanely. Explosions in the distance were drawing him closer. This was it, He knew it, and this was the power source of the whole middle earthen realm. Everything and everyone drew power from this one source. He needed this power. He had long dreamed of it. Now his moment has finally come. In the forging of the great rings, a time that came every 10,000 years when the magic in the middle earth realm would swell , and when many would take advantage to make their power. Sauron, in secret, went to the power source of middle earth and there forged a ring, so powerful, so dark, that it was now the power source of middle earth. He could now make his utopia.

**Tides**

"witches" baltor said, "I must continue on, there is a planet called middle earth with an incredible power source. There planet is un-evolved and so primitive that the conquer will be simple. I need you to stay on tides just in case those pesky fairies return."

"Please take me with you" pleaded stormy, twiddling her hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, I think those fairies got the message when you blinded Mrs. Princess of tides" said Darcy.

"Do not fear ladies, I will return sooner than you know it. My work on this planet will be swift and easy" baltor said chuckling.

They all continued laughing as the portal closed behind baltor. They all knew nothing could go wrong.

**Mordor(fellowship of the ring)**

A portal opened in the eternal darkness of mordor, and out stepped baltor. He was in the middle of a sea of orcs and uruk-hai. Then they began attacking, and he deflected their every blow. He continued his little parade up the tower. "I guess they are more evolved than I thought," he mumbled to himself. He floated up the tower surrounded in dark energy, and then he saw it. The eye. He had just met his ally. And so did sauron. Sauron was surprised that his power was not affecting this mortal. Inquisitively he spoke "who be you? No innocent mortal could hold such power? Why have you come here? Why have you come to me?"

"my name is baltor. I am the most powerful wizard in the magix dimension, though I wouldn't expect you to know what that is. I have come here to this realm in search of the heart of its power"

"THE POWER IS MINE! THE RING IS MINE! IT IS NOT FOR THE TAKING!" sauron angrily replied.

"If you give me the power, then I will loan you an army of magical witches, so evil and so destructive that they will finish off this war for you" baltor said.

He took a steady breath and said "I will allow for you to find and take the power source. Because it left me years ago, I sense that is coming nearer. They want to destroy it, in the mountain of fire from which it was forged. It will soon come to us."

"What is this power source? What form does it take?"

"It is a ring, of incredible power. You would not understand what it's like to wield such…"

"Oh… I understand perfectly" baltor said, strolling off into the distance. He has come to collect his prize.

Chapter 2: operation SUPER PRIMITIVE 

**Alfea(long weekend)**

"Can you believe it" said stella "we have 5 days off of school. Girls, we are going to shop 'til we drop!"

"well maybe that's just you stell, me and layla are gonna catch some serious waves. We're gonna use a magical convergence spell from faragonda's class to make them totally wicked" said musa, smiling at layla.

"please you guys. Don't talk about school work. I just want to relax and spend time with friends. No quizzes, tests, homework, or magical simulations we need to worry about" said bloom.

"I agree with bloom, hey maybe we can invite the guys over and have a little party like we did first year" said flora.

Everyone began shouting in agreement. All talking about their plans and such until… Mrs. Faragonda walks by. "hi mrs. Faragonda" they all say in unison.

"Girls, I'm very sorry but I need your help" she said.

"What is it Mrs. F?" said musa.

"It's Baltor" mrs. Faragonda said.

"what did he do now?" bloom asked.

"He plans to steal the power of middle earth. I need you to try and stop him. If he succeeds he will have a great power. The power of middle earth is an incredibly powerful magic. It has already been mixed in with evil and if baltor gets it, he will be undefeatable." Said mrs. Faragonda.

"awwwww, so no break" stella whined "can't the guys come with us."

"no, I'm sorry. But saladin is holding final exams for the next five days and the boys will be busy, looks like you'll have to do this one on your own." Mrs. Faragonda said. Then she walked off.

**Back at their room**

"what is this middle earth planet anyways?" asked layla.

"well" said techna while typing at her computer , "it is a mostly non-magical planet, that consists of elves, men, dwarves, hobbits, wizards, orcs and other varieties. This planet has been at war against a dark lord sauron and his evil armies of orcs. This planet has no technology! Plus it has a variety of unexplored dangerous terrains. Dark lord sauron draws power and control from the ring of power that was forged from the mountain of fire. It sounds so utterly primitive"

"That sounds like what baltor might be looking for," said bloom. "let's go winx :operation super primitive." They all laughed, looking at techna who looked like she was about to faint.

Chapter 3:

**Winx land on middle earth in the village of bree, on a stormy night**

"Ughhhhhh," stella screamed. "Your stupid portal transportation device just landed us in a pile of cow poo!"

"I apologize for the rough landing girls," said techna standing up. "but it was necessary to land here. Anywhere else, and we would either be falling down a cliff or jumping into the hands of the enemy"

Everyone groaned and slowly brought themselves together and stood up. Carriages passed by holding rotten carrots and rotten cabbage. Glum faces under dark cloaks passed by them with mysterious glances. Figures of all shapes and sizes stalked into the distance. "I don't think we fit in with the scenery" saidMmusa.

"Yeah, it's about time we get some disguises" said Bloom. "But we'll do that tomorrow, right now we need to find a place to stay and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll go shopping."

"Now that's what I like to hear," said Stella. And they all laughed as they walked into the inn of the prancing pony.

**As the fellowship has just been made, the winx club wake up in the prancing pony.**

****The next day they each got new dresses. Layla got a beautiful green velvety dress with flowing long sleeves and a golden rimmed neckline and belt. Techna got a light purple sleeveless dress with a white lace jacket on top. Flora got a elegant pink elvish dress with green beading. Stella got an extravagant empire waist v-neck gold dress with a blue neckline and waistline. Musa got a red gown with a purple broach at the neckline. Bloom got a light blue elven silk dress with lovely pink lacing.

"All right ladies we have to find the ring and destroy it, so...where do we start?" said bloom.

"Well this is one ring. In an entire planet it's almost impossible to find," Techna said.

"This has to be a secret too, we can't let anyone overhear..."Layla began then turned around to see an old inkeeper watching them.

"A ring you say. Yes I've seen it. A bunch of Hobbits and a Man left with it. Brought lots of trouble it did, Dark riders came in the night and tore this city apart!"

"Oh no." they all gasped."Where did they take the ring?" Bloom asked.

"Rivendell." the innkeeper said, "I wouldn't be going after it if I were you. That ring is not but trouble."

"We know." said Musa.

"All right ladies, off to Rivendell."


End file.
